


Elevator

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Elevator, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I guess maybe, Love Confessions, M/M, Seduction, Smut, What Have I Done, blah., fuck this shit im out, idk - Freeform, leaves it to the imagination, sorta fluff, sorta smut not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator malfunctions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry *cries* I wish I could do better with this ship but IDK :'(

The elevator door opened.

It was another early Monday at Marukawa Publishing, and Ritsu was juggling storyboards, books, and a piping hot cup of cheap coffee.

Why did he decide to go to work early? Why was he so nervous leaving his own apartment? Why is he always looking around for that dick-what was his name....oh.- Yokozawa.

What about every time the phone rings...Or the doorbell? The dinging of the elevator. Who would be conveniently waiting for him on the other side of the elevator shaft?

Takano Masamune....

The very subject of the flutters in his stomach, and the skips of his heartbeat.

Ritsu would have never guessed that the guy he confessed his love to would happen to pop up ten years later. The guy he stalked in the library, and watched from behind the towering bookshelves. God he was beautiful. The ravenette, snoozing in the chair, with a book left open on the table.

He was so in love. His fifteen year old insides melting like butter.

Not that he would ever admit it now. Always Deny! Deny! Deny!

Takano's words echoed in his mind.

"No matter who I was with, I could never forget you. I'm going to make you say you love me again."

Not after what happened ten years ago. And now his stupidity of youth is coming back to haunt him. But the man was always on his mind. What else would keep him up all night? The other side of the bed was empty. He would fill that space perfectly. 

Why does love have to be so confusing? ---wait---THIS ISN"T LOVE!!!

 

*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+~*

 

The Elevator doors closed again, causing Ritsu to jump. He reached out to reopen the doors, but he was too late. Stuck in the elevator for another round. Great. Next stop: lobby.

I swear if Takano is here.......

Ritsu watched the doors as they opened again. And Just as his gut feared, standing there, in all his beauty, was his past lover, Takano.

Takano walked into the elevator and stands close to Ritsu.

My insides feel like they're melting like butter!

"Why so early, Onodera?"

Shuddup!!! I can't concentrate with your sex---i mean- irritating voice!

"Just needed to catch up before the deadline." Ritsu replied, sensing the heaviness in the air."

The Elevator dinged, causing Ritsu to jump again, spilling his coffee all over him.

"F-Fuck!!" He squealed, and Takano chucked. Ritsu glared at the taller man with irritation. "How the hell do you find this funny?" Ritsu moved the storyboards away from the spilled expresso, barely rescuing the books he just checked out.

" You totally squeal like that in bed." Takano whispered, getting out of the elevator, setting a bag in front of the sensor.

"Tch. Don't talk like that"

"You know its true."

Returning with a roll of paper towels, Takano kneeled down and cleaned the mess. Setting aside the paper towels, he moved in closer to Ritsu, and pinned him against the wall.

"Taka-" And he was cut off by yet another passionate kiss, delivered by yours truly.

"Say you love me." Takano breathed. "I want to hear you say it."

"Takanooo please let me g-"

Again, another kiss, Takano let his tongue slip past the younger man's lips. Ritsu Instinctively kissed back. The ravenette gripped the silky light brown hair. A soft mewl slipped through his mouth, and he wanted to push Takano away....but found that he almost wanted to be in this moment. The kiss was so fucking,.....great. He swears this guy gets better and better at kissing every time.

Ritsu's conscience was clouding over. His eyes were clouding over. He wasn't thinking straight.

Shit! Shit! SHIT!

His pants were soaked, [Not that kind of soaked, my pixies *winks*] his hair was a mess and his lips were swollen red. Takano pulled away, and Ritsu (shamefully) leaned forward, deep down, upset that their lips were no longer touching. 

Always deny! Deny! Deny!

 

His body had trouble denying it though, and Takano smirked. "We're early. I'm sure we have time to stop home and-"

Ritsu's body was heating up, and goosebumps rose to his skin. "I h-have a deadline to meet!" Ritsu used the overused excuse and Takano didn't buy it for a second. He picked up the storyboards and looked them over.

"They look just fine. Actually, they are very well done." Takano eyed him, and wanted so bad to taste him again, to see his naked body beneath him.

If only Ritsu could just come out and admit that he was in love with the man he followed for three years in high school..

Just then, the couple heard someone trudge into the office. "Goddamn elevator isn't working!"

Someone else replied, "I know! I'm taking a nap. Those stairs are TIRING!"

"I'm going to check out the elevator. Hang on."

Takano and Ritsu were in a suggestive position.

a very suggestive position at that.

Takano thought fast and kicked the bag away from the sensor, and pushed the floor number furthest away from their own. The doors closed, and just to be safe, Takano pushed every number.

"Looks like we'll be a little late." He said smoothly, cornering Ritsu again.

\-------------

They were very late, indeed. And their excuse?

The elevator was malfunctioning.•

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my Wattpad (@DRAMAtical_Panda)


End file.
